IOU
by squirreldemon
Summary: One of Tsunade’s debts has come due with the arrival of its holder in Konoha.  His payment? A political marriage between his son and the village, but no future Hokage could ever let one of his friends get stuck in a loveless marriage, nor could any sister
1. Morning

Chapter 1: Morning

The sun had risen slowly over Konoha that morning, and when a tired and bedraggled pair of Chuunin had walked over to their posts at the entrance and opened the gate they were amazed to see a pair of people already waiting there in the half light. Ushering them quickly in Kotetsu and his partner Izumo made quick work of checking their papers. The two travelers were a father and son, Uenshounin and Iriai Shakuzai, merchants from the southwest end of the Land of Fire.

"Everything seems to be in order," Kotetsu assured the elder Shakuzai, "may I ask your reasons for visiting the village?"

Uenshounin shifted his pack across his broad shoulders before answering. "I have come to finalize business negotiations with the village." he told the gatekeeper. From behind him the Iriai gave his father an odd look before turning a bored gaze back to the village.

Unfortunately Uenshounin had caught a flicker of the movement from the corner of his eye. "Iriai, stand up straight." he ordered, the teen did so immediately as if it had been a trained response. Unfortunately, again, moving out of his slump had allowed Uenshounin to see the two locks of hair that hung messily down from either temple. "And fix your hair." Uenshounin continued as the two walked down the street towards the Hokage's tower. With practiced ease Iriai gathered the two outlying locks and added them to his ponytail.

"Kid's got no drive." Izumo mentioned as he settled into his seat.

"Should spend some time with Naruto," Kotetsu agreed as he fiddled with the bandages he wore crisscrossed across his face, "it would do him a world of good."

(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)

The aforementioned ninja had just awoken, having accidentally rolled over onto his already broken arm causing him no small amount of pain. As if pouting about Naruto's refusal to rely on the Kyuubi's power the demon seemed to be taking longer than normal to heal the wound. Of course putting one's bodyweight onto a broken arm was probably little help.

Climbing out of bed he walked slowly over to the kitchen and stuck some ramen in the microwave while rubbing his sleepy eyes. Washing could come later; right now his stomach was demanding satisfaction. Caring little for manners since he was alone Naruto lifted the bowl to his lips and began to eat using only his mouth, doing his best to ignore anything that spilled over the lip or past his own and fell upon his shirt. Again there would be time to clean it later.

Upon finishing he tossed the bowl in the trash and his clothes in the hamper then got into the shower. He fiddled with the knobs for a few moments while letting the water stream over him. Carefully making sure to clean his broken arm completely he moved on to the rest of his body working his way from his feet to his head. Somehow without stressing the arm he was able to squirt out a bit of shampoo and begin cleaning his hair. It was the same kind that Sakura used, because, you know, maybe she'd be more receptive if they smelled more alike.

(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)

Across town Hinata Hyuuga had already returned from a semi-secret early morning training session. She had heard by word of mouth that the enemies being faced by both her friends and her secret love, Naruto, had become incredibly dangerous and skilled. Already her team's leader, Kurenai, had lost her boyfriend, the famed Asuma Sarutobi, in battle against members of the criminal organization known as Akatsuki. When the time came for her to stand and fight beside her friends Hinata wanted to be ready and capable.

Slipping out of her sweaty training clothes Hinata quietly got into the shower after adjusting it to the preferred temperature. A quick rinse off followed by a short scrub down, head to foot to make sure everything would be rinsed off, and she felt clean again. After a few more minutes under the warm water Hinata reached for her shampoo. It was the same kind Naruto used; she had seen him buy it once in a store recently and decided to get the same kind herself, because, maybe, if shampoo ever came up as a conversation topic they would have something in common.

Outside the bathroom, going about her usual business, Hanabi wrinkled her nose in distaste. It seemed to her that she was one of only two people to notice that nearly everyone in Hinata's age group had begun using the same kind of shampoo, notably a dog shampoo. The other was her older sister's teammate, Kiba, who had probably been using said shampoo for far longer than any of them because he saw no reason to buy two different types of shampoo for himself and his canine companion. Shaking her head at the world she went on about her business. Silly Hinata could go on being her silly little self, and life could continue as normal.

(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, was enjoying a quiet morning atop the administrative tower. Beside her, her mentor's grandson, Konohamaru shifted a bit as he took a sip of his tea. Their morning tea while watching the sun rise had been a ritual begun not long after they had met. Konohamaru had wanted to hear about what his late-grandfather had been like in his youth, and she had been more than willing to think about something other than the mess she had inherited as Hokage.

They had stopped after a few weeks once the boy had come to terms with the old man's death. Even so it hadn't been much of a surprise when he had turned up again after Uncle Asuma's death. It didn't matter that she had no stories to tell of the younger man nor that he had none he wanted to hear. It was a way for them to cope and grieve; Konohamaru for his lost family, and Tsunade for the lost of one of the villages most respected ninja and a bungled idea of a mission on her part.

Behind Tsunade, a door opened and se turned to see her assistant Shizune with an urgent look on her face. Giving Konohamaru a quick pat on the head, an action he hated, she told him she'd be back in a moment and went to see what was bothering the younger woman.

(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)

I know what some of you are thinking. Yes, I did. I just started a story using an obvious and cliché theme that will play out like all the others. Or did I? You'll have to find out for yourself, because it'll at least make for a pleasing number of hits. In other news: no, Darklight isn't cancelled nor is it on hold. It is however proceeding very slowly due to an annoying part of the plot and the fact that nearly all of my muses have been scattered to the four corners of the northeast (and beyond). In addition I'm in the middle of a big research project on the fall of Constantinople, so updates may prove infrequent. Thanks for bearing with me.


	2. Payment

Chapter 2: Payment

"Shakuzai?" Tsunade asked. Shizune nodded emphatically in return. "I don't remember the name at all." Tsunade clarified for her assistant.

Shizune shook her head in frustration. Tsunade had a bad habit of walking out on debts and then forgetting about them. "They owned a chain of casinos and shops down south." she clarified. "You went on a three week losing streak through six towns, almost all of which was spent in their casinos. Can't you remember at all?"

Tsunade shrugged, "I think it's coming back to me." she lied. "In any case this is standard procedure," she clarified waving the younger woman's concern away, "just pay them what we owe them and they can leave."

"I knew you didn't remember!" Shizune exclaimed in a hushed voice. "I went to find out how much we owed him, and found this!" she pushed a slip of paper under her superior's nose. "No wonder that bastard had such a smug look on his face." She griped as Tsunade took the receipt from her outstretched hand.

Tsunade read the note once. Then she read it again. And then it all seemed to flood back to her, like rolling over the morning after or that bar you can only seem to find when you've had just the right amount of sake…

(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)

_Tsunade was sure that the tall black haired man looking at her from behind the desk knew that she was only faking the fear and humility on her face. She could read it in his grin. "Do you realize how much money you have lost in our casinos, Lady Tsunade?" Uenshounin asked quietly._

"_Please, just give me some time." Tsunade pleaded with him. "I'll pay back the money I owe you."_

_Uenshounin laughed out loud at her remark. "I don't believe you quite understand the amount of money you owe us." He smirked as he flipped through a pile of receipts. "Over the last three weeks you've lost an amount of money to us that is equal to nearly twice the gross national product of the Land of Grass. That necklace of yours, would pay for it, I doubt you'll ever have the money any other way."_

_Tsunade looked up in alarm. "Never," she hissed, "this is an heirloom that's been in my family since the founding of Konoha." There was no way she would acquiesce to any demand for the necklace; both her brother, and lover had died wearing it and she wasn't about to let go of their memories._

"_I figured as much." Uenshounin stated a thin sly grin on his lips. "However, as you are the Lady Tsunade of the Sannin, I believe we can come to a simple, mutually beneficial, agreement."_

"_What exactly are you implying? Tsunade asked, though she was sure she knew what he wanted. "With all you know about me you should know I'm retired."_

"_A wise man once said a cock in the hand is worth two in the bush." Uenshounin told her. "Another said give a man a fish and he'll be fed for a day, but teach a man to fish and he'll be fed for life. Both are quite true of course." He leaned in close, "Now here's some wisdom from me: Sometimes a man is in the bush and needs a cock. And even a fisherman sometimes needs to borrow a catch." He straightened back up with his smirk back in place. "I will forgive your debts, if you will do me a pair of favors when I ask of them. With no questions asked."_

"_I told you I had retired from my life as a shinobi." Tsunade bristled. "I refuse to accept any request that involves my former line of work."_

_Uenshounin shrugged, "Not a problem, you are one of the foremost medics in the world. I'm sure a time may come when one of my associates falls ill. And of course, if you do ever decide to come out of retirement, I'm sure we can work something out."_

_Tsunade nodded slightly, it was a good trade he could easily have asked for more. Still she couldn't just let the deal slip through this easily. Maybe if she pushed for some time before the debt matured it would slip his mind. "I agree with your terms save one. Due to current events in my life I cannot function at my fullest capacity," That was a lie as far as most things were concerned, "I request a five year waiting period before the debt may be paid."_

_Uenshounin shrugged, as if her request hadn't any importance at all. "Done," he told her, "however, only for three favors." Tsunade nodded once in agreement, what were two favors or three is he forgot them? "Well then, come this way," Uenshounin said gesturing towards the interior of his study, "let's write out a quick contract."_

(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)

"Oh." was all she could think to say. "This isn't good."

"What were you thinking when you agreed to this?" Shizune whispered urgently. "You've practically handed the man the keys to Konoha."

"I was hoping he'd forget over the last five years." Tsunade admitted Shizune gave her a deadpan look. "I know it didn't work!" she admitted harshly, "Besides I wasn't supposed to have this job now anyway."

"Well you had better hurry up and think of something." Shizune urged. "Uenshounin and his son are waiting to speak with you right now!"

Tsunade took half a step backwards, caught off her guard. "You mean Uenshounin came himself?" she demanded looking shocked. Shizune nodded an affirmative. "And he has a son?" she wondered aloud in retrospect, a daughter she remembered but not a son.

"Yes, a son, he looks somewhere around Sakura's age, but that's beside the point. What are you going to do?"

Tsunade straightened up and arranged her features into a more determined expression. "What else should I do?" she asked rhetorically. "I am the fifth Hokage of Konoha. I'll keep my bargain with him and repay the debt with honor and pride." She began to walk off, but shot a grin back at her assistant, "If worse comes to worse," she admitted, "we can always just kill them."

(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)

Another chapter up in what? Two weeks? I'm on a roll now. The next chapter of Darklight should be up this week and for IOU in another two. If we're lucky. Have a fun and happy equinox and don't forget daylight savings time.


	3. First Favor

Chapter 3: First Favor

They were both waiting in the Hokage's office when Tsunade arrived. Uenshounin sitting proudly in his chair, black hair cropped short as always and his slate grey eyes reflecting the ever present smug look. His son was sitting slightly behind him, in deference or to avoid Uenshounin's gaze Tsunade couldn't be sure; perhaps both. At first glance the son seemed a carbon copy of his father: same build (though slightly shorter), same color hair and eyes, and the same chiseled good looks. That was where the similarity ended, the son kept his hair long and had it bound into a messy ponytail with a pair of locks around his temples threatening to slip out, he sat with a slight slouch in the chair he was rocking back and forth out of either anxiousness or boredom.

"I'm sorry to keep you." Tsunade told them hurrying over to her desk. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not long at all Lady Hokage." Uenshounin said smoothly emphasizing her title.

"I'm surprised you remembered our agreement this long." Tsunade complimented, "What is it I can do for you." she crossed her hands in waiting.

"I never forget a debt." Uenshounin assured her. "And as you have guessed I have come seeking one of my favors." He turned to face his son and snapped his fingers, "Iriai, get up here now." he ordered. The boy complied immediately, moving up so that he was just behind and to the left of his father. Uenshounin grabbed Iriai by his shoulder and tugged him up in front of his father. "This is my son, Iriai, he turned sixteen two months past. I believe the time has come for him to find a wife."

"What exactly do you want?" Tsunade ground out looking at Uenshounin suspiciously.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Uenshounin assured her. "Konoha is a powerful village, with many clients and contacts all around the world. Not to mention four, well three," he corrected himself, "great clans. Iriai will be married to a prominent member of one of those clans."

"I can't do that," Tsunade declared, "it's beyond the powers of the Hokage."

"Indeed." Uenshounin responded his tone suddenly turning nasty. "I recall your predecessor supposedly taking a random child from the village and sealing a demon within it." He held up a finger as Tsunade opened her mouth. "There is nothing to argue about. I gave up twice the GNP of the Land of Grass for these favors," Iriai was staring at his father wide eyed, "they will be fulfilled. You seem to forget just how precarious your own situation is, how do you think people would take it if I left here and declared that Konoha was made of a bunch of fools who can't fulfill their own promises and fail to deliver on their obligations." He smirked openly, "You'd be in the same straights as Suna." he told her in a stage whisper.

"In my line of work you make important contacts as well. Many of whom are the type to hire ninja." Uenshounin began to leave, motioning for Iriai to follow him. "I expect information on my son's new wife to be at my hotel by tomorrow morning. Good day Lady Hokage."

(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)

Five frenzied hours of research were impassively staring Tsunade in the face. Simply put, there were no more Uchihas, no Akimichi women over the age of eight, and the one Aburame who fit the age group was about as prominent as a spare hand towel. That left only one clan, whose head was regarding her indifferently through his pupiless white eyes.

Tsunade knew that overestimating an enemy (because the Shakuzai were undoubtedly the enemy) could be as worse than underestimating them, but it didn't help dispel the notion that Uenshounin had somehow known that this would be the result of his request. To appear at a time when the only potential bride was a member of the village's most important, respected, and sought after clan couldn't have been a coincidence.

"Lady Tsunade." Hiashi, patriarch of the Hyuuga clan, interrupted her chain of thought. "Do you truly mean to tell me that you wish my eldest daughter and heir to be married off to the son of some southern merchant?"

Tsunade nodded once, unsure of how exactly she would continue. "It would be a most beneficial arrangement." Tsunade began, "The Shakuzai are an influential family in the south. They have many contacts in various walks of life, and alliance between them and our village will bring in numerous clients, jobs, and sources of information. Hinata's marriage could lead to a new golden age for Konoha." The truth all of it, though she was still telling it through her teeth, from a business perspective, that is to say Uenshounin's, there were almost no drawbacks to any part of the arrangement. Moral drawbacks were a dime a dozen however.

"She would also become unable to serve as the heir." Tsunade continued willing herself to remain calm. "I know that you have wished for Hanabi to take on that role for many years now. Were Hinata to be married Hanabi would be heir by default, avoiding any problems with the elders and tradition." It had hurt he inside to mention the last parts, again true, the idea that a father would willingly marry off their daughter to assure a line of succession was abhorrent. But she knew he wouldn't be able to resist after he thought over the possibility.

To his own credit Hiashi hadn't batted an eyelash during the entire conversation and only now made a move. Rising slowly from his seat with the ease and grace expected of the head of the Hyuuga and a master of Jyuuken Hiashi gave her a slight bow. "I shall speak with Hinata on the matter, and inform you of my decision tomorrow night."

And with that Tsunade knew that he had accepted. Tsunade had sent the shy fifteen year old girl off with some boy neither of them knew anything about; to live a life Hinata had no desire to live. As soon as the younger man slid the door shut she pulled the small bottle of sake she had hidden between her breasts and drained it in a single gulp. It wasn't a satisfactory amount to deal with what she had just done, but it would last her until she could find her way to someplace more suitable.

Drunk by noon and selling off her village's children. Just what sort of example was she setting for those who would follow her?

(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)

It was a quiet bridge overlooking a small stream where a few fish swam lazily around. An isolated spot on the edges of Konoha's administrative quarter, apparently most of the citizens were too busy to spend much time here during the day. Uenshounin stepped up to the handrail and looked over the stream. Iriai was off somewhere, doing whatever it was one did wile visiting a ninja village and the elder Shakuzai could care less.

"A pleasure to see someone else here." Uenshounin remarked to the reflection of an old man that had stopped beside him.

"Master Shakuzai," the man commented to Uenshounin's reflection, a small smiling creasing the bandages covering the left side of his face, "I trust your business has gone well."

"Quite well, thank you." Uenshounin replied mildly, still speaking to the reflection. "I'm sure that it will be much to your liking as well."

"Wonderful." the man said simply. He gave their reflections a short nod. "Let this presage a beginning to greater fortunes to both of us." And with that he vanished as abruptly as he had arrived.

(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)(H)

I know, it was late in coming. And so will be the next chapter I'm sure. I have about three reports to research and write in the coming week so I doubt I'll get to any fun writing. Also Tales of Phantasia is a good game and has a tendency to gobble up all my time. In storyline news I just finished the third chapter and none of the main characters have even said anything yet, much less done something. Funny how things like that turn out… In any case this probably means that chapters will wind up getting pretty long at some point soon, or there'll be an absurd amount of chapters for such a simple story.


End file.
